


【普羅米亞】留長髮的原因(坎梅坎)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 幹部組坎梅坎微里加
Relationships: Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	【普羅米亞】留長髮的原因(坎梅坎)

**Author's Note:**

> 1123應炎，想寫梅斯www望食用愉快

「Boss！」坎羅衝進了救火隊，里歐正在跟雷米討論昨天的報告，聽到坎羅的聲音轉過了頭，接著就被坎羅重重撞上，要不是雷米即時從後面扶住他的腰他差點直接往後倒，「坎羅，怎麼…」里歐很快發現自己懷裡多了一團溫熱的東西！「！梅…是梅斯嗎？！」「是的！Boss！」坎羅沉重的說「梅斯突然變成小孩了！」  
「檢查之後沒有異狀…就是智商和身體回歸孩童。」露琪亞抱著因為沒有熟悉氣息而開始哭的梅斯說，坎羅一把抱過了梅斯開始熟練的哄小孩，里歐開始在旁邊做鬼臉逗梅斯笑，「你們怎麼都這麼熟練啊？」「還在外面的時候，大家需要輪流做很多事情，有時候有些孩子失去了父母就會交給其他人照顧。」「抱歉。」雷米小聲的說，「不是你的問題啊！」里歐對雷米露出一個燦爛的笑容，「聽加洛說之前副隊還幫我們說過話吧！所以不是副隊的錯啊！」

「坎羅你去幫梅斯把頭髮綁起來！」看著梅斯第n次被自己的長髮絆倒，里歐忍不住對坎羅大喊，「可是boss！梅斯之前都說自己討厭綁髮！」「梅斯喜歡辮子！！！」坎羅立刻被梅斯打了臉，他不會編辮子…；里歐也嘗試著幫忙卻編出很醜的歪辮子，最後還是加洛從外面回來的時候幫梅斯綁好了辮子。  
坎羅看著把半邊臉露出來的梅斯，他驚艷的捏了捏梅斯的臉頰「梅斯喜歡辮子啊？」「喜歡！梅斯喜歡留長髮！」加洛抱起地上的梅斯拋高高，梅斯咯咯咯的笑了起來「我也要！」里歐湊上去說「可是我舉不動里歐啊！」「我舉你就可以了！」「我怎麼覺得你在說什麼兒童不宜的話…里歐…梅斯還在這裡。」「好吧！我忘了梅斯變小了。」里歐蹲了下來，梅斯一下衝進了里歐懷裡，讓里歐直接重心不穩後坐到地上，「果然！就算變小了梅斯也喜歡boss！」「坎羅不要總說這種話，加洛會吃醋的。」兩個人的回答同時響起「我不會！」「是的！boss！」

同樣也是一個夏天，梅斯還記得自己沒有成為燃燒者的時候，隔壁的小姐姐正在被媽媽很溫柔的綁頭髮，他記得是辮子…綁完之後還摸了摸小姐姐的頭還抱了她一下，小小的梅斯也不知道為什麼，他就是…開始想留長髮…想綁辮子…想被人溫柔的摸頭…想被抱抱；長大之後的梅斯完全忘了留長髮的初衷，長髮反而成為了他的保護色，他喜歡用長髮蓋住自己的半邊臉。

梅斯變回來了，他也想起了過去以及變小幾天的記憶，他難得在boss和坎羅面前覺得羞澀，他一連幾天都躲在家裡，直到坎羅拿著鑰匙破門而入。

坎羅撩起梅斯蓋住臉的半邊長髮，輕輕的用髮夾別好，然後他吻了梅斯，是不同於平常做事的溫柔，梅斯笑了，他拉下準備跟他說話的坎羅給了他一個熾熱的吻…。

第二天梅斯回到了救火隊，里歐率先給了他一個擁抱，順便調侃了一下他身上的吻痕，接著是…一個又一個溫柔有力的抱抱。

-END-


End file.
